It all comes out
by gleeklainesamcedes
Summary: A chatroom involving all the glee club memebers where all the gossip seems to come out, most pairings set after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Gleeks this is a chatroom fanfic. **

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- youjustgotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

wheels;asianselflover;kidwhocandance; have joined the chatroom

wheels: tina you didn't appreciate me properly so I am with Brittany

asianselflover: what you two are together now?

brittanySpierce: yeah totally deal with it. Brown eyes

asianselflover: I love myself for who I am, I am myself's own sex symbol.

Kidwhocandance: I love you soo much now.

wheels: get a room

brittanySpierce: I want a room

flyingsolodiva;straightupbitch;kurtelizabethhummel;sexmaniac have joined the chatroom

wheels: Brittany it was a figure of speech -_-

brittanySpierce: what figure is speech?

straightupbitch: artie I would just leave it there, you don't want to confuse her too much.

flyingsolodiva: why did Rachel create this room?

kurtelizabethhummel: something to do with an idea for glee club.

flyingsolodiva: how come she gets to decide what happens with glee club, I want to do something in glee club

kurtelizabethhummel: I say we lock her up, I volunteer my cellar.

straightupbitch: or we could just chuck her in the lima heights adjacent she wouldn't survive one minute there.

brittanySpierce: she speaks the truth.

asianselflover: why isn't puck speaking?

straightupbitch: because he's making out with people

wheels: how would you know

straightupbitch: because I'm the one he's making out with….

barbralupone;frankenteen;youjustgotzized;promqueen have joined the chatroom

barbralupone: right team I for one think we should think about writing original songs.

frankenteen: I'm with Rachel on this

promqueen: well that's obvious you to are going out

youjustgotzized: best confrontation ever

kidwhocandance: would you stop saying that

wheels: omg mike talked.

brittanySpierce: mike can talk

kidwhocandance: without mr. Schue here I can fully appreciate how great I am.

straightupbitch: well that's great mike, but I honestly think it better if you don't.

kidwhocandance has left the chatroom

asianselflover: look what you done now.

asianselflover has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: :o

frankenteen: well to continue

flyingsolodiva: no I want to continue

kurtelizabethhummel: cedes. No keep the divaness to yourself

rock'n'rollbieber has joined the chatroom

rock'n'rollbieber: hey guys I heard this was a glee club meeting.

barbralupone: yeah well sorry sam to say this but using my sixth sense your being leaving us very soon.

rock'n'rollbieber: huen nama

rock'n'rollbieber has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: well what was that

promqueen: oh its goodbye in navi yeah when we were dating he taught my part of the avatar language.

flyingsolodiva: ahh I'm gonna miss his cute nerdy ways

youjustgotzized: well this has just become worst conversation ever so seeya

youjustgotzized has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: agdskrvOPRDWf[oeawtgfp

straightupbitch: Brittany what was that meant to mean

brittanySpierce: I fell asleep on my keyboard

blaineandthepips has joined the chatroom

barbralupone: spy!

blaineandthepips: no kurt just told me to come online

brittanySpierce: lord tubbington say hi to the keyboard !

blaineandthepips: is Brittany ok?

straightupbitch: yeah she's normally like this

kurtelizabethhummel: aah I love your caring way blaine ;)

blaineandthepips: I love you!

kurtelizabethhummel: I love you too!

wheels: get a room

brittanySpierce: I want a room

straightupbitch: not this again

barbralupone: anyway as I was saying original songs and actually I have been working on a duet for me and finn.

flyingsolodiva: hell to the no!

kurtelizabethhummel: Mercedes

blaineandthepips: lets hear it.

promqueen: personally I wouldn't

straightupbitch: what because you got knocked up again and you don't want to hurt its little ears with whatever crappy song Rachel written.

promqueen: yes actually!

promqueen has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: who was the last one to you know with quinn

brittanySpierce: ME! XD

straightupbitch: seriously britt

barbralupone: finn please don't tell me it was you!

frankenteen: of course it wasn't it was probably puck

barbralupone: noah?

sexmaniac: it wasn't me, I don't want another child, then I'll have to find another song with a title that is suitable for a child's name. and that just confuses my mind.

brittanySpierce: mine to…

blaineandthepips: I don't want to get involved bye guys

sexmaniac;wheels;blaineandthepips have left the chatroom

flyingsolodiva: kurt you didn't did you?

kurtelizabethhummel: ….

brittanySpierce: :o, but kurt your gay

frankenteen: omg what is your dad gonna say, what is blaine going to say

kurtelizabethhummel: I was drunk and so were you finn don't you pretend you didn't sleep with quinn aswell

flyingsolodiva: omg please don't tell me, omg you've got to tell blaine

brittanySpierce: I've totally done that

frankenteen: you've told blaine?

brittanySpierce: no I was joking, everyone needs a joke in a time of need

straightupbitch: :)

barbralupone has left the chatroom

frankenteen: oh shit Rachel.

frankenteen has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: I need to ask quinn who's it is

flyingsolodiva: I better start making up a spare room in my house

kurtelizabethhummel;flyingsolodiva have left the chatroom

straightupbitch: that just leaves me and you britt brit ;)

brittanySpierce: I don't feel like getting any virtual sweet lady kisses on, I think I've got a bun in the oven to.

straightupbitch: Brittany if the storks are here again it doesn't mean your pregnant

brittanySpierce: no I took a pregnancy test again positive

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: Santana you haven't teached me how to log of this thing :/


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the chatroom fanfic thanks if you're reading this please review!**

**For Reference**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

**Special Guest Jesse: vocaladrenalinestar**

brittanySpierce is still online

wheels;straightupbitch;asianselflover; have entered the chatroom

wheels: Brittany are you seriously pregnant, because you know last time with the storks that really freaked me out.

brittanySpierce: im being totally serious artie :S

straightupbitch: …

wheels: go away santana. you always have to get involved in everything, stop being so damn nosey! :

brittanySpierce: artie that's mean :(

barbralupone;frankenteen has entered the chatroom

barbralupone: hey guys, right after all the drama yesterday, I would like to reveal my original song to everyone.

straightupbitch: look Rachel, no one actually cares what you've got to say…

frankenteen: hey back off Santana, stop being so hormonal, I had enough of that from quinn…

wheels: im with finn, why do you have to put everyone done all the time? so god damn annoying woman… -_-

straightupbitch: you wanna say that to my face wheels…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom.

brittanySpierce: look what you've done now… why do you guys always have to be so horrible to Santana?

wheels: why isn't tina speaking

asianselflover: well after Santana yelling at mike yesterday I am merely protesting

brittanySpierce: well its not like you can speak with out stuttering or finish a song without starting to cry.

asianselflover: :o

asianselflover has left the chatroom

wheels: Brittany how could you be so mean!

brittanySpierce: you call me stupid now mean! I would leave now but I still can't work out how to, so im just going to stop talking

sexmaniac;yougotzized; have entered the chatroom

sexmaniac: so what's happening with quinn guys?

wheels: well nobody really knows..

kurtelizabethhummel;blaineandthepips;flyingsolodiva have entered the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: good news guys I'm not the father!

frankenteen: how do you know?

kurtelizabethhummel: well I can't possibly be I never slept with her she said she was leading me on. neither are you finn!

frankenteen: I'm not the dad thank goodness, but why did she say that

kurtelizabethhummel: erm I don't know… attention?

vocaladrenalinestar has entered the chatroom

frankenteen: what an attention seeking bitch , she does know this has wrecked my relationship with Rachel.

vocaladrenalinestar: I don't think you needed much help to wreck your relationship with Rachel finn.

frankenteen: why is jess on here?

barbralupone: Jesse what are you doing here

vocaladrenalinestar: I'm here to make amends with you

frankenteen: don't start that again

frankenteen has kicked vocaladrenalinestar out of the chatroom

blaineandthepips: I still don't forgive you Kurt, but your still so adorable x

kurtelizabethhummel: im so sorry wanna come over?

blaineandthepips: sure be there in ten ;)

frankenteen: oh god. be sure to shut the door this time…

blaineandthepips;kurtelizabethhummel have left the chatroom

flyingsolodiva: erm guys quinn parents kicked her out of her house so she's staying at mine. she just saw that conversation.

frankenteen: good!

barbralupone: well actually finn, I think you should be nice to her

frankenteen: why?

barbralupone: well we are breaking up and last time you started to date her afterwards. And don't think we're going to get back together just before summer. And I'm fed up of you talking to me before every competition starts.

frankenteen: noo I can't deal with anymore breakups this will be my fifth between two girls.

flyingsolodiva: you're a slut finn you're a slut you're a slut you're a slut you're a slut!

barbralupone: teachers lounge?

flyingsolodiva: mhmm

barbralupone: I see…

barbralupone;frankenteen have left the chatroom

sexmaniac: who's the daddy then? Mercedes do you know?

flyingsolodiva: maybe I do, maybe I don't, either way I aint sayin' nothin'…

sexmaniac: -_- god, come on…

flyingsolodiva has left the chatroom

yougotzized: right, so this has been the most boring chat in a while… imma leave now… puckerman, my house, in 10 ;)

yougotzized has left the chatroom

sexmaniac: right dudes, im outta here as well, cant refuse some zizes action… ;)

sexmaniac has left the chatroom

wheels: Brittany, you still here?

brittanySpierce: no…

wheels: im sorry about what I said earlier brittany… but you know Santana can be really out of order sometimes, I don't know why you're friends her, ive seen her be horrible to you as well…

brittanySpierce: just shut up artie! shut up! shut up! shut up! what's your problem with Santana? you never give her chance! she's not like everyone thinks she is!

wheels: what do you mean? Brittany, is there something you're not telling me?

brittanySpierce: erm no artie

wheels: there is isn't there? I can tell there's something going on between you two, you always stand up for her!

brittanySpierce: that's because she's my best friend! artie, you wouldn't understand. :

brittanySpierce has left the chatroom

wheels: omg Brittany learnt how to log of. damn I can't tell her she's clever.

frankenteen;straightupbitch;brittanySpierce;sexmaniac;flyingsolodiva have entered the chat room

frankenteen: I told kurt to close the door and what does he do leave it open, my eyes are still burning.

straightupbitch: finn have you got a probably with gay dudes or something? 

frankenteen: No why?

straightupbitch: well just stop saying that its disgusting them making out or something.

brittanySpierce: Santana leave it.

sexmaniac: omg…

flyingsolodiva: puck you need to calm down

sexmaniac: how on earth can I calm down.

frankenteen: puck what's the matter

**This instalment wasn't as good as the last I know next one will be funnier and better.**

**Thanks if you are still reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks if you're still reading would appreciate ideas for next chapters also review! Not happy with ending but still…**

**For Reference**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

sexmaniac;flyingsolodiva is still online

sexmaniac: how could zizes do this to me?

flyingsolodiva: oh was it zizes you were talking about

sexmaniac: yeah she stood me up.

flyingsolodiva: are you ok about it?

sexmaniac: oh yeah just found some married woman to make out with instead ;)

flyingsolodiva: you're still doing that?

sexmaniac: yeah totally it makes me feel like a total badass

flyingsolodiva: I see….

wheels;brittanySpierce;straightupbitch have entered the chatroom

wheels: britt you got to get rid of this baby my parents will go mad otherwise

flyingsolodiva: what britt is pregnant aswell?

brittanySpierce: do you mean like throw it in the bin, cos I really don't know how to do that

straightupbitch: Brittany, he means get an abortion

brittanySpierce: is that when aliens kidnap you, cos ive totally already done that

flyingsolodiva: is she serious?

wheels: no she always talks like this

straightupbitch: artie don't talk to her like she's stupid! she's special… and Brittany its your decision don't listen to artie do what you want…

flyingsolodiva: Santana why are you getting involved its between artie and Brittany they have to both agree

straightupbitch: well because…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel;asianselflover;kidwhocandance have entered the chatroom

wheels: what is her problem she's been yelling at me ever since we found at brittany's pregnant

kidwhocandance: brittany's pregnant?

asianselflover: Brittany's pregnant?

kurtelizabethhummel: brittany's pregnant?

wheels: I think we've clarified that -_-

kurtelizabethhummel: like we needed anymore drama, you do know Rachel has persuaded jesse to come back to mckinley, that means I get no solos.

brittanySpierce: what mr schue's son?

barbralupone;frankenteen;vocaladrenalinestar;straightupbitch have entered the chatroom

barbralupone: I expect everyone has heard the good news

straightupbitch: you've finally decided to move back to israel?

barbralupone: erm no, jesse's back and he is here to help us win nationals

vocaladrenalinestar: yes I am back.

flyingsolodiva: you're so offensive but I love the assertiveness to your voice ;)

barbralupone: Mercedes I know you've had trouble with boys but this one is mine.

kurtelizabethhummel: hey Rachel stop being mean to Mercedes a little flirting does no harm.

blaineandthepips has entered the chatroom

barbralupone: O.o

kurtelizabethhummel: yeah so jesse you have a lovely voice and I would like some help with some non female songs… could you help ;)

blaineandthepips: kurt.

kurtelizabethhummel: I was joking!

straightupbitch: yeah jesse your hair its amazing just really curly and that and your voice is epic. and I would love to learn how to get some emotional depth into my songs ;)

blaineandthepips: I thought you said my hair was nice and curly?

straightupbitch: yeah but the amount of gloop you put in it just makes you look gay

barbralupone: he is gay

straightupbitch: you know what I mean…

frankenteen: why is everyone chatting up jesse I mean im super cute.

brittanySpierce: no. you really aren't

frankenteen has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: some people just love to overeact don't they

barbralupone: well Brittany shouldn't of said that

flyingsolodiva: Rachel why are you still defending him you need to figure out which you boy you want.

vocaladrenaline: yeah you do.

barbralupone: jesse, I just need finn to stay so we can win nationals

brittanySpierce: Rachel that's mean

vocaladrenaline: is it all about winning for you. I thought I'd be enough for you Rachel. anyway im much better than him.

barbralupone: jesse im sorry

vocaladrenalinestar;barbralupone have left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: great now we've lost both of our male leads and our female lead is going to be in utter depression.

flyingsolodiva: im not complaining

kurtelizabethhummel: why

flyingsolodiva: well we can finally have solos

kurtelizabethhummel: I see where your coming from there :D

blaineandthepips: you guys need to start working as a team

kurtelizabethhummel: not the time…

blaineandthepips: got to go for my audition bye everyone :D

kurtelizabethhummel: good luck blaine ;)

blaineandthepips has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: so kurt, are you and blaine like an item or something now?

asianselflover: -_- keep up brittany…

straightupbitch: they've only been going out for like 4 months or something…

brittanySpierce: that's quite a long time Santana… I normally only date people for like a day, artie's the exception :')

straightupbitch: well that's just great britt

wheels: awww, LOVE YOU BRITTANY!

brittanySpierce: hehe, I love you too artie :')

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: … does anyone know why Santana just keeps randomly leaving?

wheels: bad mood, hormones? that's usually the reason…

kurtelizabethhummel: hmm….

asianselflover: anyone want to do something tonight?

kidwhocandance: tina, we're going out tonight

asianselflover: yeah I have other plans

kidwhocandance: which you're making right now?

asianselflover: yeah

kidwhocandance: have you got something against my mum because whenever we go out with her, you try to escape….

asianselflover: we always go out with her! why can't we have a normal night out!

kidwhocandance: I thought you liked her food

asianselflover: you can only have so much salad with chicken feet. -_-

asianselflover;kidwhocandance have left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: artie could you get over to my house, I just told my mum I was pregnant and she wants to know which boyfriend you are…

wheels: you just told her, britt I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?

brittanySpierce: oh yeah I forgot.

wheels: alright I'll be there soon

wheels have left the chatroom

frankenteen has entered the chatroom

sexmaniac: Mercedes do you know what is happening with quinn she was acting weird around me in glee.

flyingsolodiva: no shes just very hormonal and keeps crying.

brittanySpierce: she said to me that she hopes the baby doesn't end up with a Mohawk

kurtelizabethhummel: Brittany, are you serious?

brittanySpierce: yeah totally… why?

sexmaniac has left the chatroom

flyingsolodiva: wait puck she says its not yours

frankenteen: does that girl love to wind everyone up?

kurtelizabethhummel: hang on britt what did she say after that?

brittanySpierce: erm something about only joking , I cant really remember it was really confusing…

frankenteen: could of let us know that, now puck thinks he's the father.

brittanySpierce: puck thinks he's the father, how did he work that out?

flyingsolodiva: Brittany stop talking

brittanySpierce: I wasn't talking I was typing

kurtelizabethhummel: maybe she isn't so stupid…

kurtelizabethhummel: wait so, if me, finn and puck aren't the father that leaves

frankenteen: SAM

brittanySpierce: me XD

flyingsolodiva has left the chatroom

frankenteen: why did Mercedes go offline

kurtelizabethhummel: because her and sam are going out…


	4. Chapter 4

**For Reference**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

kurtelizabethhummel;brittanySpierce;frankenteen are still online

frankenteen: well I didn't see that coming…

brittanySpierce: see what coming?

frankenteen: sam getting off with quinn…

kurtelizabethhummel: look guys, we don't actually know if sam is the father yet…

brittanySpierce: that's gonna be one cute baby (:

yougotzized has entered the chatroom

yougotzized: any news about the baby daddy?

brittanySpierce: yeah, it's artie :]

yougotzized: pfft! artie + quinn? seriously…?

brittanySpierce: huh? O.o no artie + me obviously, I'm his girlfriend…

kurtelizabethhummel: wait, britt, I think Lauren was talking about quinn's baby…

yougotzized: hold up kurt, are you saying brittany's preggo as well?

kurtelizabethhummel: erm yeah

yougotzized: for real this time? its not the storks again is it?

brittanySpierce: for real, I totally did a pregnancy test and everything… O.o

yougotzized: woah, theres a lotta deep shit going down…

frankenteen: tell me about it. we have no chance of getting through to regionals at this rate, there's too much fricking drama! -_-

kurtelizabethhummel: ugh finn, you know you're starting to sound like Rachel right? its kinda scary…

yougotzized: you speak the truth kurt…

sexmaniac;wheels have entered the chatroom

wheels: Brittany, can I come round? we need to talk

sexmaniac: get in there artie ;) my trade secrets are obviously paying off hah ;)

wheels: not the time puck… -_-

sexmaniac: ah I see dude…

brittanySpierce: yep, sure artie :]

wheels: I'll be there in 20 minutes…

wheels has left the chatroom

yougotzized: im off, gotta wrestling match, see ya ;]

sexmaniac: see ya zizes ;]

yougotzized has left the chatroom

barbralupone;straightupbitch has entered the chatroom

barbralupone: hey guys! does anyone know what's happening with Mercedes and sam? I saw them together in lima bean just now, they didn't look too happy… :/

kurtelizabethhummel: well to bring you up to date we think sam's the father of quinn's baby…

straightupbitch: am I the only one who'll be waiting to see if their baby inherits sam's oversized mouth?

brittanySpierce: :') it'll look even bigger on a baby's face

kurtelizabethhummel: be serious guys…

straightupbitch: just keepin' it real lady face

barbralupone: really kurt? sam doesn't seem like the cheating kind though… I can't imagine him doing that to Mercedes! :O

frankenteen: all the signs point to him, he did have feelings for quinn, we all know that…

straightupbitch: I don't get what the big deal is, its not like quinn hasn't got knocked up before…

barbralupone: which makes it even more embarrassing that she's got pregnant again…

frankenteen: Rachel has a point…

straightupbitch: finn, have you made a Rachel berry fan club yet? oh wait, It would kinda fail,you'd be the only one joining it…

sexmaniac: hey, I think rachel's kinda cool (:

straightupbitch: -_-

rock'n'rollbieber;asianselflover have entered the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: hey sam! you don't know how upset my girl Mercedes is because of you.

rock'n'rollbieber: actually I do. she just broke up with me, anyway how did you lot know we were going out?

straightupbitch: well its kind of obvious…

kurtelizabethhummel: you still don't seem that bothered…

rock'n'rollbieber: bothered about what?

straightupbitch: is he a total dumb blonde?

asianselflover: Santana its nothing to do with sam that quinn's pregnant stop having a go at him.

rock'n'rollbieber: ahah, you're joking right guys? you're just winding me up…

kurtelizabethhummel: oh god, he didn't know, shit

rock'n'rollbieber: kurt what are you talking about? I don't know what?

asianselflover: quinn's pregnant, you're the dad :S

rock'n'rollbieber: shit, shit, shit, how the hell did this happen?

straightupbitch: sex is normally the reason…

kurtelizabethhummel: -_- Santana. how could you do this to Mercedes, sam?

rock'n'rollbieber: I don't know, I couldn't help it, I think I still have feelings for quinn… :/

straightupbitch: oh please, you went out for like a month and barely that, quinn cheated you on for finn in the end as I remember…

rock'n'rollbieber: doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for her, look, you wouldn't understand… I feel so bad, I didn't mean to hurt Mercedes :/

kurtelizabethhummel: you better sort this out sam, no one hurts my girl and gets away with it.

barbralupone: not to make you more depressed, but your homeless and you've got a baby on the way…

rock'n'rollbieber: I know…

frankenteen: you kind of need to sort that out

rock'n'rollbieber: what im meant to sort out not being homeless! I have no money finn, just because your family is rich doesn't mean mine is.

frankenteen: yeah well at least you still have a dad.

kurtelizabethhummel: finn, leave it…

barbralupone: finn. stop getting personal

brittanySpierce: yeah finn that's mean.

frankenteen;rock'n'rollbieber have left the chatroom

straightupbitch: well this has just become a mess

kurtelizabethhummel: right just to clarify, bittany is pregnant and artie is the father

brittanySpierce: woo! go me! :)

kurtelizabethhummel: sam's fathering quinn's baby, rachel broke up with finn (again)…, Rachel + jesse are dating (again)…

asianselflover: yep that's about it I guess…

barbralupone: kurt, you better get round mine, Mercedes has just turned up and she's a mess :/

kurtelizabethhummel: oh god, I'll be over asap

kurtelizabethhummel has left the chatroom

barbralupone: okay guys, I'm gonna go as well, Mercedes needs a lot of cheering up…

barbralupone has left the chatroom

sexmaniac: hey Santana wanna come to mine? zizes is at some wrestling competiton…

straightupbitch: I suppose I could be there soon ;)

straightupbitch;sexmaniac has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: everyone has gone offline :( im so sad, like a sad little panda…

LordTubbington has entered the chatroom

brittanySpierce: hey lord tubbington, this is so cool we're right next to each other and we are speaking to each other

LordTubbington: hey Brittany! you are awesome!

brittanySpierce: awww, you're the cutest cat ever! :')

blaineandthepips has entered the chatroom

blaineandthepips: Brittany were you just talking to a cat?

brittanySpierce: yeah sure, my cat lord tubbington is the coolest (:

blaineandthepips: haha right okay, erm where's everyone else gone?

brittanySpierce: mmm, im not really sure, it's just me and lord tubbington O.o why?

blaineandthepips: ah right, I was hoping to catch kurt, there's something I need to tell him…

brittanySpierce: kurt's a bit big to be caught isn't he? I mean no offense to him or anything…


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I know its been ages since I updated so planning to put 2 more chapters on this week, I dont reely know where the story is going its kind of random... Just like to say thanks for everyone who is still reading and would appreciate reviews and ideas for next chapters.**

**For Reference**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

blaineandthepips;brittanySpierce are still online

blaineandthepips: erm, Brittany I didn't mean literally

brittanySpierce: I don't understand…

LordTubbington: hi Blaine, you're cute ;)

brittanySpierce: hey stop hitting on blaine!

blaineandthepips: Brittany I assume you are taking control of the cat's account aswell as your's

brittanySpierce: no lord tubbington's on his laptop, im on mine…

blaineandthepips: ok then… Brittany did kurt say where he went?

brittanySpierce: he went swimming with his shark friends….

blaineandthepips: what is this thing with sharks Brittany?

brittanySpierce: dolphins are just gay sharks…

blaineandthepips: what has that got to do with kurt?

brittanySpierce: kurt is gay aswell

blaineandthepips: right Brittany, its been interesting talking to you but I really have to go now…

blaineandthepips;LordTubbington has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: its just you and me again ;)

straightupbitch has entered the chatroom

brittanySpierce: oh hey San (:

straightupbitch: britt we need to talk

brittanySpierce: we are talking…

straightupbitch: no about stuff

brittanySpierce: mmm, I don't understand :S

frankenteen;barbralupone have entered the chatroom

frankenteen: Rachel what's happening with you and Jesse

barbralupone: we're fine after the little, confusion we had earlier..

frankenteen: I wouldn't call it a confusion

barbralupone: anyway why are you so bothered.

straightupbitch: im have to agree with Rachel for once, get a life finn, im sure you have better things to do such as sorting out your ridiculous man boobs.

brittanySpierce: its true.

vocaladrenalinestar has entered the chatroom

vocaladrenalinestar: everyone im no longer your co-director, you don't appreciate my superior show choir knowledge.

frankenteen: what a surprise…

brittanySpierce: you can't leave now jesse! you haven't been on fondue for two yet! :(

vocaladrenalinestar: err, sorry about that Brittany, but i've made my decision, I can't stay where I'm not wanted anymore

straightupbitch: you weren't really ever wanted if im gonna be honest jesse…

vocaladrenalinestar: thanks for your opinion Santana… Rachel, I left my carebear at your house, have you still got it?

barbralupone: yes, of course

vocaladrenalinestar: I'll be round sometime to pick it up…

barbralupone;vocaladrenalinestar has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: they have carebears…

frankenteen: yep its kind of like a little museum pretty freaky.

wheels;flyingsolodiva;kurtelizabethhummel have entered the chatroom

wheels: hey britt you alright?

brittanySpierce: yep fine….

frankenteen: cedes you alright?

flyingsolodiva: yep, I always knew I would be better alone.

kurtelizabethhummel: don't say that, Im sure there will be some guy out there

straightupbitch: yep somewhere, far away…

kurtelizabethhummel: Santana.

straightupbitch: joking…

brittanySpierce: hey dolphin!

frankenteen: ?

flyingsolodiva: I think she means you kurt

kurtelizabethhummel: should I take that offensively?

straightupbitch: nope I wouldn't there's much harsher things she could of said to get your attention…

kurtelizabethhummel: anyway Brittany what do you want?

brittanySpierce: it was blaine erm… I cant really remember, he was a cat. no talking to my cat yes oh and me yes he was talking to me.

kurtelizabethhummel: yes, what did he want

brittanySpierce: erm I don't remember. Is that bad?

flyingsolodiva: no Brittany

frankenteen: oh yeah he phoned the home number a few times asking if you were there…

kurtelizabethhummel: I better go see what he wants bye!

kurtelizabethhummel has left the chatroom

promqueen;rock'n'rollbieber have entered the chatroom

brittanySpierce: hey quinn hows life?

promqueen: good Brittany, im pregnant and living in a hotel.

brittanySpierce: wow! again? since when?

frankenteen: Brittany do you have the memory of a fish?

brittanySpierce: no… don't be silly finn, im not a fish…

frankenteen: so quinn your living with Sam now?

rock'n'rollbieber: yep she is and we are an item now.

brittanySpierce: can I buy you?

flyingsolodiva: sam, I didn't think you were like this, I didn't think you were the kinda guy who would cheat and then rub it in my face…

flyingsolodiva has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: whos the bitch now.

wheels: still you…

yougotzized;sexmaniac;asianselflover have entered the chatroom

sexmaniac: zizes where were you?

yougotzized: when?

sexmaniac: yesterday night, my place we had a date…

yougotzized: oh, must of forgotten ah well

sexmaniac: forgotten? no one forgets my dates. no one.

yougotzized: take a chill pill puckerman… your place tonight?

sexmaniac: ugh fine, damn testosterones…

sexmaniac has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: I think im gonna barf…

yougotzized: jealous. much.

straightupbitch: pfft, of you? I don't think so…

yougotzized: I don't see you getting it on with puckerman…

straightupbitch: look zizes, im about to go ALL lima heights on you!

yougotzized: woahh, not a virtual catfight? im. so. scared.

brittanySpierce: stop the violence.

straightupbitch: stay out of this britt, zizes obviously needs to be sorted out…

yougotzized: bring it, twiggy

straightupbitch: tomorrow, school, first thing.

yougotzized: its on.

yougotzized has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: san, maybe you should just forget it, zizes isn't worth it…

wheels: britt leave it, she cant help being violent…

straightupbitch: shut it wheels. I cant let her get away with that britt…

wheels has left the chatroom

brittanySpierce: Santana whats your problem with artie?

asianselflover: yeah you're always yelling at him

straightupbitch: he just winds me up.

brittanySpierce: are you sure that's it?

straightupbitch: yes.

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

asianselflover: britt you better go see if artie is ok….

brittanySpierce: why?

frankenteen: I told you she was a fish…

brittanySpierce: im a fish? :S

asianselflover: britt just go see artie.

brittanySpierce has left the chatroom

flyingsolodiva: since Rachel isn't here I would like to take this opportunity to share my ideas for new directions…

asianselflover: me too

frankenteen: tina I don't think that's a good idea

asianselflover: am I about to hear a load of racist insults

frankenteen: erm probably.

flyingsolodiva: finn whats your problem with tina?

frankenteen: she knows.

promqueen: knows what?

asianselflover: finn leave it you know it wasn't my fault.

frankenteen: but it was your fault and you know it.

flyingsolodiva: wait a minute. tina is there something you are not telling us


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been an extremely long time since I updated but I promise it wont be this long again. Secondly thanks for the reviews/story alerts please keep them coming in gives me inspiration write. Also ideas for future chapter would be good as I always seem to end with a cliff-hanger which is difficult to explain… This one is much longer than the others and probably the longest one I will write, so with out further a do (drum roll Finn)**

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- brittanySpierce**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

frankenteen;asianselflover;straightupbitch;flyingsolodiva

frankenteen: three words. tina. and. artie.

straightupbitch: wait hold up finnocence, wheels cheated on britt?

frankenteen: they were both drunk…

straightupbitch: hell, that doesn't mean he's getting away with it! does britt know yet?

frankenteen: erm I don't know… O.o

straightupbitch: oi asian! imma talking to you!

asianselflover: that's racist. and I don't know, ask artie.

straightupbitch: tell me his fricking address and I'll do more than just ask him.

flyingsolodiva: Santana, chill, we all know brittany's your best friend but just calm down…

straightupbitch: ugh, just shut it wheezy.

flyingsolodiva: -_- …

straightupbitch: wait when did this actually happen? artie and brittany spend most of their time together… hell, they spend all of their time together… -_- I don't get when wheels and asian could've got together…

flyingsolodiva: erm, tina's party the other night…

yougotzized;sexmaniac has entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: party? excuse me, why wasn't I invited?

asianselflover: no one wanted you there…

straightupbitch: whatever I was probably round puck's anyways…

yougotzized: say what?

straightupbitch: oh hey Lauren! didn't notice you were here. yeah you better listen rhino, cos your 'boyfriend' here has been getting it on with the one and only, Santana Lopez.

yougotzized: puckerman is this true?

sexmaniac: she was sexting me. it was irresistible…

yougotzized: well what can I say? congratulations twiggy because that seems like the only boy you have got it on with recently…

straightupbitch: don't push me, zizes. I have razors in my hair, yep, just loads of them all up there.

yougotzized: pfft, your threats don't scare me, 'specially if today was anything to go by, if imma honest I think you should be the one scared.

sexmaniac: to be fair you did just jump on her from behind, didn't leave her time to defend herself.

yougotzized: woah, puckerman. you did not just go there.

straightupbitch: who's getting humiliated now.

yougotzized: you'll regret this puckerman.

sexmaniac: :/

yougotzized has left the chatroom

wheels;kidwhocandance have entered the chatroom

wheels: what up?

straightupbitch: your swollen lips when I come round to your house and plummet my fist into your face.

sexmaniac: oh god.

wheels: Santana what is this about?

straightupbitch: you cheating on my best friend.

wheels: say what?

frankenteen: you and tina, everyone knows and this is going to be enough to ruin the group dynamic.

straightupbitch: oh please when have you ever cared about the team. the amount of times you've broken up with Rachel…

flyingsolodiva: seriously finn, rachel's morphing you into a male version of herself…

wheels: hang on when was this.

asianselflover: my party.

wheels: I cant remember any of that, to be honest im still recovering.

kidwhocandance: tina what's going on?

straightupbitch: seriously, imma bitch but how could you do this to someone as innocent as mike…?

asianselflover: we never even had a proper date.

kidwhocandance: tina I really made an effort for our date tonight.

asianselflover: that makes a change…

wheels: I had no idea any of this was going on by the way. just sayin.

straightupbitch: ugh you make me sick wheels. you think you can just casually cheat on brittany because she's too sweet and kind to ever break up with you…

wheels: Santana what the hell is your problem with me? ever since miss holiday sung that song with you two something has been going on.

frankenteen: is there something you're not telling us? maybe she does play for the other team…

straightupbitch: shut it finnocence! if anyone turns out to be gay it'd be you what with all those knitted sweaters I've seen you turn up to school in.

frankenteen: shut up Santana, my mum made me them :/

straightupbitch: sure thangg finnessa.

flyingsolodiva: imma leave it to you boys to sort this out. got many upset friends to tend too… thanks to some people -_-

straightupbitch;asianselflover;flyingsolodiva have left the chatroom

rock'n'rollbieber;vocaladrenalinestar;brittanySpierce have entered the chatroom

frankenteen: for god sake, just what we need, what are you doing here jesse?

vocaladrenalinestar: well as you will probably know I am still going out with Rachel…

frankenteen: and you're here to rub it into my face? -_-

vocaladrenalinestar: erm no wouldn't even like to go near your face with the amount of grease on it, your 't zone' is in terrible condition.

rock'n'rollbieber: and this guy isn't gay..? O_o

wheels: yeah I was kind of thinking that too…

kidwhocandance: erm not to be any bother jesse but you probably could do with a change of username as you're not really in vocal adrenaline anymore. just thought I'd point that out…

vocaladrenalinestar: I see where you're coming from asian, I could do with a change of identity, it makes me seem like I have to change my name to keep the paparazzi's away. so cool.

wheels: huh?

brittanySpierce: I want to change my username.

frankenteen: I say go for it britt.

brittanySpierce: finn how do you do it?

frankenteen: -_-

vocaladrenalinestar has changed his username to supersmoothagent

rock'n'rollbieber: whos agent are you?

supersmoothagent: oh I thought you would have already heard, im Rachel's.

frankenteen: you cant be serious :o.

brittanySpierce: I demand an agent. britney spears has one why cant I have one :(

wheels: ahh its ok britt we all cant be as famous as her.

brittanySpierce: hey artie, we've been through this, Britney ain't got nothing on me, im way more talented than her. its brittany… bitch.

frankenteen: hang on a minute since when were you her agent? Rachel doesn't need an agent, shes her own woman.

rock'n'rollbieber: very touching finn ;)

frankenteen: don't push me ken.

brittanySpierce has changed her username to typeusernamehere

wheels: britt what happened to your username

typeusernamehere: I forgot where my keyboard was and got frustrated that I couldn't talk so pressed enter and now its my username :/

frankenteen: how come you knew where the enter button was?

typeusernamehere: is that the keyboard?

wheels: yes… never mind.

typeusernamehere: im seriously confused im going to talk to lord tubbington.

typeusernamehere has left the chatroom

sexmaniac has entered the chatroom

rock'n'rollbieber: err guys I know we all haven't seen eye to eye but I need some input for a song to sing to quinn, we had our sonogram today and she said she wanted to keep this baby.

sexmaniac: hey why didn't she keep the bastard child we had…

wheels: to be fair puck, your relationships are more sex than feelings, if you get my drift…

sexmaniac: I see your point.

kidwhocandance: im up for it, last year it was really touching helping puck.

wheels: mike you get touched by everything.

kidwhocandance: there's nothing wrong with being sensitive, you should try it artie, girls totally dig it ;)

frankenteen: im willing to help ,I need to impress Rachel.

supersmoothagent: face it finn. shes with me now.

frankenteen: oh I forgot you were here…

frankenteen has kicked supersmoothagent out of the chatroom

wheels: nice one finn.

sexmaniac: well is it a boy or a girl?

rock'n'rollbieber: why?

kidwhocandance: well it would help to choose an appropriate name for a song…

wheels: well last year puck sang 'beth' to quinn and it really moved her I guess its your best bet offering a name for you bastard child.

sexmaniac: mhmm…

rock'n'rollbieber: oh it's a boy (: any ideas?

frankenteen: erm what about 'a boy named sue' by Johnny Cash

wheels: finn that's something Brittany would say.

rock'n'rollbieber: firstly im not naming my boy a girls name, secondly why would I want to name my child after Sue.

wheels: true dat!

frankenteen: ok, I see where you're coming from…

sexmaniac: what about 'hey Jude' by the battles.?

frankenteen: it's the Beatles, puck I even know that. -_-

sexmaniac: it was a typo finn…

rock'n'rollbieber: love that song :D and its kind of a cute name I spose.

kidwhocandance: awesome choice sam and I could totally think of some snazzy choreography for it :)

wheels: snazzy? really mike? really?

kidwhocandance: at least I don't speak like a wanna be gangster… :P

wheels: -_-

asianselflover;kurtelizabethhummel;flyingsolodiva have entered the chatroom

asianselflover: mike I want to apologise for what happened at my party it was a mistake and I just wanted a good time…

kidwhocandance: well miss cohen-chang I forgive you and I promise you the best night of your life tonight as Im taking you to breadsticks!

asianselflover: without your mum?

kidwhocandance: without my mum. :)

asianselflover: asian virtual kiss

kidwhocandance: asian virtual kiss, I got to get ready pick you up in 2 hours.

rock'n'rollbieber: erm guys we better go practice for you know what…

frankenteen: yeah sure ;)

sexmaniac: ill be at yours in ten.

rock'n'rollbieber: -_-

sexmaniac: oh im sorry dude. I forgot, hey you guys can come to mine.

wheels: be there soon

kidwhocandance;wheels;sexmaniac;rock'n'rollbieber;frankenteen have left the chatroom

straightupbitch;typeusernamehere have entered the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: this is sooo exciting a proper date Tina finally!

straightupbitch: oh dear god lady face, the things that excite you…

asianselflover: I know, I'm so happy kurt! :)

flyingsolodiva: right, me and kurt are giving you the makeover of the century at yours. we'll be there in ten.

kurtelizabethhummel: oh my gosh ideas I have soo many ideas coming to my head need to write them down see you in twenty tina.

straightupbitch: woah, kurt? has Rachel hacked into your account or something…?

kurtelizabethhummel: ugh that's a horrible thing to say satan.

kurtelizabethhummel;flyingsolodiva;asianselflover have left the chatroom

typeusernamehere: san! I need your help with something!

straightupbitch: mmm, britt, can I say something first?

typeusernamehere: noooo! this is like super super important!

straightupbitch: ugh, right, okay. whats up?

typeusernamehere: im pretty sure my name isn't 'typeusernamehere'… O.o

straightupbitch: haha! look britt, that's easy, just change it back to your old name

typeusernamehere: … O_o

straightupbitch: click on the settings button at the top of your page and then click on 'change username' then just type in your name (:

typeusernamehere: OH! um, I think I get it, thankss san! :D

typeusernamehere has changed her username to itsbrittanybitch

itsbrittanybitch: YAY. like my new name?

straightupbitch: haha, its perfect britt :')

itsbrittanybitch: you wanted to say something? (:

straightupbitch: um, you know what britt? I forgot what I was gonna say…so erm don't worry about it… see you tomorrow at school, by the way, I think artie has something to say to you…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch: oh right, i always forget what I wanted to say, is that bad? O.o mmm what does artie wanna say to me?

itsbrittanybitch: oh she left :( I feel so sad like a sad little panda…


	7. Chapter 7

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- itsbrittanybitch**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

itsbrittanybitch;kurtelizabethhummel;blaineandthepips have entered the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch: hey dolphins =)

kurtelizabethhummel: hello panda.

itsbrittanybitch: how do you know that I said that? :S

kurtelizabethhummel: Oh I was passing the choir room and heard you and Santana talking…

itsbrittanybitch: Santana's good at singing isn't she : )

blaineandthepips: me and Kurt know about you and Santana…

itsbrittanybitch: well sure you do Kurt has known us quite along time.

kurtelizabethhummel: no Britt we know that you two are together.

straightupbitch has entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: hey Britt Britt, these guys confusing you? : )

itsbrittanybitch: everyone confuses me Santana : )

yougotzized;sexmaniac have entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: oh crap what are you doing on here, did the poachers finally find you.

yougotzized: don't mess with me twiggy I can snap you in half easy.

sexmaniac: please get back together with me.

yougotzized: you do realise we were to be over by the end of the year I just needed you so I can tell me muscley little children that my first boyfriend wasn't a loser, but now I might have to as you have just fell that low.

sexmaniac: its alright I can deal with this using business I do it with chicks all the time.

itsbrittanybitch: its true

straightupbitch: whoa I've never seen you like this puck…

sexmaniac: I need my zizes action.

yougotzized: im prepared to make you a deal, firstly I want snicker bars, lots of them. and secondly no one will know of this relationship.

kurtelizabethhummel: except me, blaine, Santana and britt…

yougotzized: well yeah except you guys I guess…

sexmaniac: I can be down with that.

straightupbitch: O.o

kurtelizabethhummel: puckerman is a changed man.

itsbrittanybitch: truth.

straightupbitch: -_-

rock'n'rollbieber;promqueen;kidwhocandancefrankenteen have entered the chatroom

kidwhocandance: you got to ask her dude.

itsbrittanybitch: ask me what?

frankenteen: I think he meant quinn britt…

itsbrittanybitch: oh. :(

promqueen: ask me what?

rock'n'rollbieber: erm quinn could you meet me in the auditorium after school?

promqueen: erm well I'll have to miss glee but I guess so.

rock'n'rollbieber: I'll talk to mr Schue, I'm sure he wont mind (:

promqueen: okay then, well see you tomorrow

promqueen has left the chatroom

kidwhocandance: like quinn said, that's when glee club is, why aren't you doing it infront of everyone anyway?

rock'n'rollbieber: because of Mercedes…

kurtelizabethhummel: yeah I think you've hurt her enough already.

rock'n'rollbieber: :/

frankenteen: puck sang infront of me when he cheated with my girlfriend…

straightupbitch: finn you were singing with him anyways. Shows what a pushover you are I guess.

blaineandthepips: erm guys what you talking about.

frankenteen: teen pregnancy

itsbrittanybitch: yeah a pretty bad virus I caught it twice but the first time I didn't really have it.

blaineandthepips: erm?

straightupbitch: if its simpler for brittany to explain it like that then she can.

kurtelizabethhummel: rightttt, well anyways, I'd just like to point out that if all the boys are singing with sam to quinn then that's half the club that won't be there tomorrow…

itsbrittanybitch: its not fair, I wanna watch all the dudes singing about a baby, that was totally cute last year!

kidwhocandance: maybe us guys should just sing to quinn in glee club tomorrow…

rock'n'rollbieber: I do want to but I still feel really bad for cheating on Mercedes and I don't want to have to make her sit through the song if she doesn't want to…

straightupbitch: ya know what sam, I really didn't think you had it in you to sneak and cheat around. suddenly you're way hotter to me…

itsbrittanybitch: its totally badass (:

kurtelizabethhummel: look sam, I liked you, before you hurt my girl Mercedes, and I like quinn, plus she's nicer when she's pregnant, so I'll talk to Cedes, I'm sure I can work something out…

rock'n'rollbieber: thanks kurt, that's really good of you

blaineandthepips: kurt? wanna go for a coffee or something? I'm in the mood for a chat ;)

straightupbitch: wanky…

kurtelizabethhummel: seriously Santana? -_-

straightupbitch: what lady face? just keeping it real. plus, I must admit, blaine is hot. despite the fact that he must use at least the same amount of hair gel as mr Schue, maybe more…

kurtelizabethhummel: well maybe you should 'hook up' with him sometime then! you're obviously running out of guys to get together with!

sexmaniac: owwww! nice one hummel ;)

blaineandthepips: erm, still here guys, this is kinda awkward. so err thanks Santana I guess? but I don't think im really your type… (: and kurt! don't be silly, you're the only guy for me!

itsbrittanybitch: awww! that was so cute blaine! I love my two little dolphins :')

straightupbitch: oi lady! I know both of you are capital G gay so I wouldn't hook up with either of you and for your information, I'm never running out of guys to get together with.

kurtelizabethhummel: oh yeah, what happened to Karofsky then?

blaineandthepips: kurt, maybe you should just leave it, do you wanna meet at lima bean in half an hour?

kurtelizabethhummel: fine. see you soon blaine. and im not letting this go Santana.

kurtelizabethhummel has left the chatroom

blaineandthepips: I'm off too guys, sorry about kurt Santana… :/

straightupbitch: whatever…

blaineandthepips has left the chatroom

sexmaniac: woah, lotta shit just went down…

straightupbitch: shut it puckerman. looks like you're in enough shit of your own at the moment.

yougotzized: unfortunately I actually have to agree with twiggy. for once.

sexmaniac: look Lauren, I've already said I'm sorry. and I've got your snicker bars, so if you just let me come round your house to drop them off we could ya know…

straightupbitch: woah. you're big on romance aren't you noah?

sexmaniac: I can be romantic if I want to be…

yougotzized: prove it then puckerman. make. me. swoon.

sexmaniac: challenge accepted.

sexmaniac;yougotzized have left the chatroom

wheels;barbralupone have entered the chatroom

rock'n'rollbieber: ok guys, I better go, need some last minute practice before tomorrow! (:

kidwhocandance: okay dude, see ya tomorrow!

frankenteen: yeah, bye man :)

rock'n'rollbieber has left the chatroom

kidwhocandance: oh yeah, artie by the way, we're performing the song in glee club tomorrow instead of just to quinn in the auditorium.

wheels: ah cool, this song's gonna be sick!

itsbrittanybitch: oh, I'm not sure I wanna listen to your song anymore, I really don't like sick that much… :/

straightupbitch: um britt, when artie says the song's gonna be sick he means the song's gonna be really good!

itsbrittanybitch: oh, that just confuses me… :/

straightupbitch: artie confuses everyone when he tries to be a gangster… -_-

wheels: britt, remember you're coming with me after glee club tomorrow? you've got your first scan.

itsbrittanybitch: oh yeah! ooops, I'd kinda forgot about that! isn't it exciting? I get that cool jelly put on my belly, hey that rhymes! :'D and we can find out if it's a boy baby or a girl baby! can you sing a song to me like sam's singing to quinn? that would be super super cute! and my sister said she wouldn't trust me to think of a name for a baby, so I guess that's down to you as well…

straightupbitch: so you're keeping it then?

itsbrittanybitch: of course, what else would I do with it…? O.o

straightupbitch: um, never mind britt…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch: hey rachel's online isn't she?

kidwhocandance: yeah…?

itsbrittanybitch: well how come she isn't speaking? maybe her computer had a heart attack like mine did when my dad said it had too many viruses… I tried to give it medicine but that just made it worse, it got a bit sticky… O.o

wheels: maybe she's just too busy making out with the jesse or something…

frankenteen: ugh thanks for those mental images artie -_-

itsbrittanybitch: when did artie give you metal images finn? and what are metal images anyways…? O.o

frankenteen: errr…

kidwhocandance: mental images britt. like a picture you get in your head.

itsbrittanybitch: OH. thanks mike (:

frankenteen: ugh, I wouldn't like a picture of jesse in my head…

wheels: preach!

straightupbitch has entered the chatroom

barbralupone: hey guys. you do know I can see that whole conversation you just had?

wheels: awkward… O_o

itsbrittanybitch: YOU'RE ALIVE. :O

barbralupone: that is correct.

frankenteen: Rachel don't you see he's still using you. that's why he became your agent. all he wants is the money.

straightupbitch: I gotta agree I know what using looks like.

barbralupone: well finn thanks for believing that I will succeed in my career but Jesse and I are going strong, we care about each other and he definitely wouldn't cheat on me. and I wouldn't cheat on him either.

wheels: ouch.

frankenteen: is that meant to mean something because it doesn't ring a bell I didn't cheat Rachel you were with Jesse at the time.

barbralupone: but you lied to me Finn.

straightupbitch: you've got to get over it Rachel. I mean I've cheated on a load of guys and they are still coming back for more.

kidwhocandance: well actually Santana, don't kill me for pointing this out but they're not even, I mean even Karofsky has dumped you.

straightupbitch: how come whenever you speak asian it's to offend someone?

sexmaniac: actually whenever he speaks, he speaks the truth…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

wheels: what is wrong with her these days?

frankenteen: she's just very hormonal.

wheels: true dat.

kurtelizabethhummel;blaineandthepips have entered the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: omg.

barbralupone: I thought you didn't believe in god.

kurtelizabethhummel: not the point.

sexmaniac: what is the point then?

blaineandthepips: IM TRANSFERING TO MCKINLEY!

kurtelizabethhummel: everyones excited right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people this chapter is longer than anticipated, the first bit is carrying on from the last chapter and the next bit is the next day. Well anyway read and review and thanks for all the reviews so far. : )**

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- itsbrittanybitch**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva**

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

Tuesday 10:58

barbralupone: this is amazing news!

straightupbitch: just what we need, another gay -_-

frankenteen: whoa dude are you serious. What have the warblers got to say?

blaineandthepips: it took a little persuading but they are very supportive of it...

barbralupone: right finn you may have to step down a bit, Blaine has an amazing voice and our duets will be incredible

kurtelizabethhummel: no. Rachel that will not be happening.

itsbrittanybitch: but kurt that was so epic at Rachel's party! :D

wheels: when are you transferring?

blaineandthepips: oh not till next week…

frankenteen: I don't mean to break the excitement but its like 11 and we've got school tomorrow…

straightupbitch: oh man up finnocence.

Wednesday 6:00

wheels;itsbrittanybitch have entered the chatroom

wheels: right remember britt don't lose the photos.

itsbrittanybitch: I wont, the picture looks too cute… I can even see the glasses on the baby. its obviously got your eyes

wheels: britt, babies aren't born with glasses…

itsbrittanybitch: aren't they? how come you have glasses…

wheels: opticians?

itsbrittanybitch: huh?

wheels: a person who looks at your eyes to see if you need glasses.

itsbrittanybitch: I'm pretty sure you just made that up artie…

wheels: no no no brittany.

itsbrittanybitch: or maybe I am just stupid :/

wheels: you're not stupid britt you're special : )

itsbrittanybitch: how come your so nice artie, Santana gets angry when I ask her why she said she loved me…

wheels: say whaatt?

itsbrittanybitch: Santana told me she loved me : )

wheels: are you breaking up with me?

itsbrittanybitch: no why would I be…

wheels: britt. I know how santana sometimes manipulates you…

itsbrittanybitch: artie, please don't use words I don't understand :/

wheels: if we're going to work you need to stop seeing Santana.

itsbrittanybitch: but its not cheating because we're both girls.

wheels: britt, we have a baby coming, you cant go off with Santana ok?

itsbrittanybitch: mmm artie, I don't know what Santana's gonna say about this…

wheels: I'll deal with her…

barbralupone;supersmoothagent;frankenteen;straightupbitch have entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: hey finnocence, how's your hand?

frankenteen: fine.

barbralupone: well finn if you simply didn't punch jesse then you wouldn't have injured it.

supersmoothagent: I have to agree with Rachel punching me wasn't one of your best ideas but then again have you don't have many of them…

straightupbitch: wow. can I just say I love this dude.

frankenteen: can't you see how he pushes me too far Rachel

itsbrittanybitch: imagine if jesse pushed finn too far when he was near the edge of a cliff :o

barbralupone: well finn if you simply stop questioning his intentions maybe he wouldn't make jokes about your many flaws…

frankenteen: Rachel I thought we were friends?

barbralupone: I guess we were but then you broke my heart.

frankenteen: like jesse did, how come jesse gets forgiven? especially as you went off with puck.

itsbrittanybitch: yeah Rachel that's mean.

barbralupone: well anyway I would like to get back to the reason why I told everyone to get online.

straightupbitch: you're emigrating Israel?

barbralupone: no. and santana, there are other places in the world for me to move to other than Israel you know, for example, NYC! anyway, where's everyone else?

wheels: oh they said they'd be on soon.

kurtelizabethhummel;asianselflover;kidwhocandance;sexmaniac;yougotzized;promqueen;rock'n'rollbieber have entered the chatroom

supersmoothagent: how convenient everyone came online at the same time…

barbralupone: right guys I want to propose something.

straightupbitch: a coming out party for Finn?

kurtelizabethhummel: …

frankenteen: santana im not gay!

straightupbitch: mhmm, imma say this again, sure thanggg finnessa ;)

barbralupone: no a tribute week to your favourite artist and at the end of it we can choose the best song to feature at regionals. :D

asianselflover: I hope I don't break down this time and curl up into a little ball… O_o

straightupbitch: yeah you should probably stop doing that…

kurtelizabethhummel: ideas ideas coming to me.

frankenteen: wait can we do it in groups?

supersmoothagent: have you ever heard of a tribute band?

frankenteen: yeah…

supersmoothagent: that should answer your question then…

frankenteen: O_o

kidwhocandance: ok then anyway where's Mercedes?

kurtelizabethhummel: oh she still quite pissed at the whole Sam thing.

promqueen: she is so overdramatic, by the way Sam that song was the cutest thing ever :')

kurtelizabethhummel: well considering how fragile she was and then her first boyfriend cheats I think she has a right to react how she has.

wheels: talking of overdramatic…

itsbrittanybitch: artie, what does that mean…? O_o

straightupbitch: it's kinda like when someone makes a big deal out of something, like Rachel making a big deal over finn losing the big V to me… get it?

wheels: hey satan, don't talk to ma girl!

straightupbitch: huh four eyes? she's my best friend…

wheels: nothing more than that right?

straightupbitch: what? no, what the hell are you on about wheels?

wheels: damnn! give it up santana.

barbralupone: I don't mean to interrupt but is this going somewhere…?

wheels: damn straight it is.

straightupbitch: is it just me who's getting bored of him rambling on? I'm off.

wheels: well, since you don't seem to have the guts to do it, looks like I'll be telling everyone the news.

sexmaniac: look I don't mean to ruin this build big up but could you just tell us this damn news already, I've totally got better things I could be doing…

promqueen: same here, come on artie!

wheels: brittany was right. santana plays for the other team.

kidwhocandance: hah, good joke artie ;)

wheels: except it isn't a joke.

promqueen: this would explain some things I guess…

straightupbitch: first thing, wheels, next time I see you I promise to go ALL lima heights on you. second thing, Q, really? I know we're not best friends anymore but I thought you knew me better than that…

promqueen: look, S, I'll chat to you tomorrow at school

wheels; promqueen have left the chatroom

frankenteen: I'm confused, so are you, you know, a lesbian?

straightupbitch: don't be ridiculous finnocence, we've been through this, you're the gay one here.

frankenteen: stop with the gay digs santana, you're really getting on my nerves.

straightupbitch: touchy. anyway party at my house this Saturday to welcome Blaine to new directions?

rock'n'rollbieber: smooth change of subject there santana…

straightupbitch: it was getting boring. anyways who's up for it?

sexmaniac: I'm always up for a party. I'll bring the alcohol.

straightupbitch: thanks puckerman. you know where I live ;)

sexmaniac: sure I do ;) see you then. you coming Lauren?

yougotzized: yeah, why not? wait, there will be food right?

straightupbitch: if I could roll my eyes at you right now I totally would but yeah they'll be food…

yougotzized: well I'll be there then.

straightupbitch: can't wait to see you girlfriend!

yougotzized: at this point, I shall simply say, too bad virtual sarcasm doesn't work…

sexmaniac: zizes, I'll be at yours in ten.

yougotzized: whatever puckerman.

sexmaniac: your lack of interest is totally turning me on right now…

straightupbitch: ugh go now puckerman. just go.

sexmaniac; yougotzized have left the chatroom

straightupbitch: oi trouty mouth! you coming?

rock'n'rollbieber: maybe I have other things planned…

straightupbitch: by other things do you mean a night in with your xbox because that is no competition for a santana lopez party, just saying.

kidwhocandance: I must admit they do have a reputation for being kinda epic sam… santana's party i mean, not Xboxes… although they are quite epic too…

straightupbitch: woah asian, that was kinda nice? you feeling alright?

kurtelizabethhummel: you're on a roll tonight santana aren't you…

straightupbitch: don't know what you're talking about hummel. so, who's coming?

rock'n'rollbieber: I'll be there I guess…

kidwhocandance: count me in, tina you'll come right?

asianselflover: yeah okay then, anything for a normal night out…

kidwhocandance: great, I'll pick you up at like 7?

asianselflover: sounds good

kidwhocandance: right guys got to go, got dance class :)

frankenteen: mike why'd you need to go to dance classes?

kidwhocandance: i'm the teacher finn…

frankenteen: Oh. that makes more sense… 

kidwhocandance has left the chatroom

rock'n'rollbieber: yeah, I'm off too, need to go baby sit my brother and sister…

frankenteen: bye man

rock'n'rollbieber has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: man hands, lady face and jesse, you lot up for a santana lopez party?

supersmoothagent: yay! you called me by my name :) yeah, I'm up for it, sounds like a good time :)

straightupbitch: do ya know what? you're an okay kinda guy jesse.

supersmoothagent: thanks santana? that means alot ;)

barbralupone: jesse! stop flirting with santana!

supersmoothagent: nothing wrong with a bit of flirting Rachel, you know my heart remains with you ;)

straightupbitch: shameee…

barbralupone: shut it santana.

straightupbitch: whatever, so's you's coming man hands?

barbralupone: well, I guess so, a good night out seems well deserved.

straightupbitch: righttt, see you there. lady face?

kurtelizabethhummel: I'll be coming obviously. since it's for blaine.

straightupbitch: aww cute! did you know you two are totally my two favourite gays!

kurtelizabethhummel: santana, the party's not till Saturday, are you drunk already?

straightupbitch: oh ha ha lady face, unfortunately no. my dad's home and he's sitting by the liquor cabinet, most likely guarding it.

barbralupone: got to go, jesse do you want to come round mine to practice a duet?

supersmoothagent: sure Rachel, I'll be there soon :)

straightupbitch: you're big on using smiley faces aren't you jesse?

supersmoothagent: they're kinda my thing ;)

straightupbitch: righttt, gold stars for Berry and smiley faces for you, got it.

barbralupone; supersmoothagent; asianselflover have left the chatroom

frankenteen: I better go, homework and stuff to do…

straightupbitch: didn't think you did homework finnocence?

frankenteen: well mum said she'd get me some more xbox games if I got good grades this year so…

straightupbitch: wow. boys and their toys…

frankenteen: yeah, well see ya…

frankenteen has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: santana, we need to talk…

straightupbitch: about the party? yeah, I'll talk to you in glee about it or something…

kurtelizabethhummel: no, not about the party…

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: britt? you there? you haven't spoken in awhile…

itsbrittanybitch: huh? I've just been to chatting to lord tubbington, we both had a lot of stuff we had to get off our chest. well, not literally, that would be weird… O_o

kurtelizabethhummel: oh, I see.

blaineandthepips has entered the chatroom

blaineandthepips: hey guys! what have I missed?

itsbrittanybitch: hey my second favourite dolphin! you've missed me! and lord tubbington! I don't think you've met him yet!

blaineandthepips: erm no I haven't, I'll have to get round to that at some point, he sounds like quite the cat

itsbrittanybitch: :)

blaineandthepips: so erm kurt, what have I missed?

kurtelizabethhummel: oh, you know, nothing much really just Rachel suggesting we do a tribute week in glee club…

blaineandthepips: oh yeah? that sounds like quite a cool idea

kurtelizabethhummel: oh and artie attempting to out santana…

blaineandthepips: :o seriously? what did everyone else say?

kurtelizabethhummel: none of them took it seriously, they all thought it was a joke, I can see why I guess. I mean if it wasn't for the whole 'friends with benefits' thing she had going on with britt I wouldn't have a clue she played for our team. and I have a pretty good gaydar, if I do say so myself.

itsbrittanybitch: hey guys I'm still here you know, kinda because I forgot how to leave the chatroom again but whatever O_o

blaineandthepips: oh, er, sorry for ignoring you. did you wanna say something?

itsbrittanybitch: about what?

blaineandthepips: um, the situation…

itsbrittanybitch: look 2nd dolphin, stop talking like a Japanese shark.

blaineandthepips: kurt, help me out here…

kurtelizabethhummel: I think she means be more specific.

blaineandthepips: thanks for the translation, didn't know you spoke brittany…

kurtelizabethhummel: you kinda pick it up… I have quite a few lessons with her.

itsbrittanybitch: still here guys! stop being racist to dumb people and include me in your chat.

blaineandthepips: okay, what I mean brittany is what do you think about yours and santana's relationship?

itsbrittanybitch: you remind me of miss Pillsbury… she's the one they made me speak to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker…O_o

blaineandthepips: okay this isn't working…

kurtelizabethhummel: right, direct approach, that always works. basically britt do you love santana?

itsbrittanybitch: of course I do.

blaineandthepips: more than artie?

itsbrittanybitch: I told her I did and I think I do. but artie keeps reminding me that I'm having a baby so he says I can't talk to santana anymore… I don't get it, I'm confused, more than usual. normally the square root of 4 equals rainbows but at the moment its just not equalling that…

kurtelizabethhummel: erm I guess that was a good analogy… even if it didn't make much sense…

itsbrittanybitch: I feel so sad, like a sad little panda again. santana keeps lying about everything even though I've told her she shouldn't because she's totally the most awesomest girl in the school, maybe in the world. O_o

blaineandthepips: by everything do you mean her being a lesbian?

itsbrittanybitch: Lebanese. yes. she doesn't wanna tell anyone, it makes me sad. I spoke to lord tubbington about it and he said I should talk to you guys, what with you being dolphins and everything. he can be quite clever sometimes you know…

so I think you guys should talk to sanny, she won't listen to me anymore, not since I got back together with artie :/

kurtelizabethhummel: sanny?

blaineandthepips: she means santana… its not really that hard to work out kurt…

kurtelizabethhummel: *eye roll* I know, it's just I've never heard anyone use that nickname for her before…

blaineandthepips: well, I think it's adorable.

itsbrittanybitch: you guys, seriously, still here.

blaineandthepips: oops sorry. well sure we can talk to her, cant we kurt?

kurtelizabethhummel: of course, we can talk to her at your party at her house on Saturday :)

blaineandthepips: my party?

itsbrittanybitch: yep! sanny organised a party to welcome you to the new directions! I don't know if im invited though… :/

kurtelizabethhummel: of course you're invited! you two are best friends, we'll talk artie into letting you go ;)

blaineandthepips: yeah, anyways I want you to come, we'll sort it out :')

itsbrittanybitch: promise?

kurtelizabethhummel: we promise :)

itsbrittanybitch: yay! you're my favourite dolphins ever! lord tubbington thinks so as well :)

**How would you guys feel about maybe an actual dialogue bit before the chatroom between Santana and Quinn?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… :/ That kinda sucks but I'm hoping I'll be updating more often from now on *fingers crossed* cause I know I always say that… Thanks if you're still reading :) Hope you like this chapter, bit off Quinntana at the beginning for you :') And imma just warn you there's a lot of Brittany and some crazy Blaine. Here you go… :3**

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- itsbrittanybitch**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva **

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

At school

Santana's POV

I'd successfully ignored everyone the whole day, even Artie, despite the fact I had promised to go ALL Lima Height's on him but I stopped myself because every time I saw him he was with Britt and I didn't want her to see me rip her boyfriend to shreds. I mean how fricking dare he! If I were him I wouldn't have even shown up at school today. I don't get it, how did he even know that I was a lesbian, I sighed. Britt must've said something, she probably just said something kinda, well, suggestive, Artie's way too paranoid anyways so he would've obviously just assumed the worst… This whole situation just made me think that it really would be easier to just tell everyone everything. But obviously I couldn't do that and this was the problem. Now Artie knew, how long would it be until he managed to make everyone else believe that I really do play for the other team… Glee club afterschool today was gonna be crap, the others were gonna be watching everything I did, checking for anything that would give away my sexuality, whatever, I'd just give them my best HBIC glare then they'll know not to even dare looking at me.

I walked into Glee club straight after Maths at the end of the day. Mike, Sam, Tina and Mercedes were already in the choir room chatting and laughing among themselves. I ignored their looks and quickly made my way towards my usual seat. Mike and Sam had gone back to their conversation but Tina and Mercedes were still staring at me, surprisingly they looked kinda concerned but whatever I didn't need anyone looking at me today so I just glared at them and went back to looking at the piano.

A few minutes later Quinn walked into the choir room, Cheerio bag over her shoulder and a folder in her arm, and immediately made her way towards the empty seat next to me. I mentally sighed, preparing myself for whatever Quinn had to say.

"Look Santana, we both know that what Artie said on the chatroom last night wasn't a joke. Why haven't you said anything?"

Nothing like getting straight to the point, I thought sarcastically, no doubt she'd learnt that from Coach Sylvester… I almost laughed at her question; she really had no idea… Do I just tell her everything or try and deny it all? The last option sounded appealing, I did my signature eye roll and simply said, "You don't know a thing Fabray."

Anyone else would've backed off at this point but Q was obviously on a mission and just carried on by saying, "And you're in love with Brittany."

I gritted my teeth and glanced around the choir room, the others were too busy with their own conversations and no one else had walked in yet. I glared at Quinn then looked down at the floor, I heard her laugh quietly, probably pleased that she had finally got me figured out.

"Honestly S, I've been best friends with you and B since I started here in 8th grade. You can't seriously believe that I wouldn't have noticed something."

She had a point, ugh, why did she always have to be right…

"Damn you Quinn." I whispered back at her. She laughed again, "Don't worry I won't say anything."

I smiled slightly and thanked her.

"Although, if I were you I'd say something to everyone in Glee club. Artie's put the idea in their heads now, they're gonna start saying things, so you have two options, say Artie was lying or come clean. But I'll warn you the first option might piss Brittany off…" It seemed like Quinn had really thought about this and I had to admit it was a relief to finally be able to talk to someone about everything.

I bit my lip, "Looks like I'll be going for the second option then…" No doubt that I'd be trying to put this off for as long as possible though…

Quinn nodded, approving, and added, "Oh, and I'd say something sooner rather than later if I were you."

I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes again, "Stop fricking reading my mind Q."

Quinn just laughed at this and I ended up joining in. I did miss being friends with her; truthfully, she was my only real friend apart from Britt. I saw the others look over at us laughing loudly, Mercedes had her eyebrows raises probably thinking, 'What the hell?' instead she just said, "You feeling ok Santana…"

"Fine thanks Wheezy. Oh and you guys better remember to come to my party on Saturday night. Spread the word." I replied, Mercedes nodded and turned back to her own conversation, seeming satisfied that I hadn't been possessed or something.

"Anyways," Quinn started speaking again, "I'm happy for you guys." I laughed mentally and smiled.

"You'd make a cute couple," she added, starting to laugh again.

"Whatever Fabray." I replied, with an eye roll, although I'm pretty sure Quinn would notice that I was blushing slightly.

**Saturday 6:02pm**

wheels;blaineandthepips;kurtelizabethhummel;itsbrittanybitch have entered the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: look artie, you're not doing yourself any favours by not letting britt come to the party, she's miserable.

wheels: no way am I letting her near alcohol, I mean she's pregnant guys and she's brittany.

itsbrittanybitch: im brittany : )

blaineandthepips: well the party is for me and im forcing her to go.

itsbrittanybitch: artie im not going to do anything with santana, I know that's why your not letting me go.

kurtelizabethhummel: …

wheels: when did you get so smart? O.o

itsbrittanybitch: santana said that to me as well! :D

wheels: -_- please, can we just stop talking about her?

kurtelizabethhummel: artie, you can't just keep hating on santana, that's not gonna help sort anything out.

wheels: stop sticking up for santana kurt. she's done nothing but try to ruin mine and brittany's relationship.

kurtelizabethhummel: I'm sure she has her reasons and I'm sticking up for her because no one else is at the moment…

blaineandthepips: pleaseeeee just let britt come to the party! please I'll lovee you forever!

kurtelizabethhummel: blaine, you seem drunk already and you're at my house and there's no alcohol here… O_o

blaineandthepips: I'm magical. it's blaine bitch.

itsbrittanybitch: IM PRETTY SURE YOU STOLE THAT LINE OFF OF ONE BRITTANY . THAT'S ME.

wheels: no. that's my final answer.

wheels has left the chatroom

kurtelizabethhummel: right, britt is artie at your house?

itsbrittanybitch: erm no… but he did say something about being round in 10 minutes… O_o

blaineandthepips: right, britt! I have a plan.

itsbrittanybitch: does it include unicorns? I'm totally gonna graduate now! :D

blaineandthepips: erm no. okay, here's the plan, get out of the house now and come run over to my house! we can take you to the party! mwahahahaha! :D

kurtelizabethhummel: blaine, you're not at your house. you're at my house.

blaineandthepips: oh. yeah, that's what I meant, it's all the same thing…

itsbrittanybitch: YAY. I'm coming now!

itsbrittanybitch has left the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch has entered the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch: erm, kurt, where do you live?

kurtelizabethhummel: brittany, I'm pretty sure we live down the same street…

itsbrittanybitch: erm… O_o

kurtelizabethhummel: britt, you've been round my house before…

itsbrittanybitch: OH YEAH. good times : )

blaineandthepips: britt! hurryyyy uppp! artie will be at your housee sooonnn!

itsbrittanybitch: freaking out here I cant open the door, my mum locks it when she goes out : (

kurtelizabethhummels: she locks you in your house?

itsbrittanybitch: she says its for my own safety :/

kurtelizabethhummel: right britt, try and find a bolt and slide it.

itsbrittanybitch: its ok im out.

blaineandthepips: how are you still online…

itsbrittanybitch: artie taught me how to get on chat on my phone : )

blaineandthepips: awesome! I wonder if he would teach me

itsbrittanybitch: probably : ) which way is it now :s

kurtelizabethhummel: just keep going forward…

itsbrittanybitch: its dark and im carrying Lord Tubbington….

blaineandthepips: you bought the cat? :0

itsbrittanybitch: yeah I thought I better bring anything that is important to me.

kurtelizabethhummel: fine.

itsbrittanybitch: :O my sister was still at the house…

blaineandthepips: invitttee her aswell!

itsbrittanybitch: oh no she wasn't. she's at her friends….

blaineandthepips: damn I was so looking forward to meeting a little brittany :(

itsbrittanybitch: she's not as smart and pretty as me if that's what you're looking for…

kurtelizabethhummel: britt you should be here by now.

itsbrittanybitch: I told you im carrying lord tubbington and he's heavy, I better make him walk. if he can….

blaineandthepips: good idea….

itsbrittanybitch: :O omg he ran away wait a minute better find him.

itsbrittanybitch: I can see artie he's banging on my door!

blaineandthepips: where are you?

itsbrittanybitch: im behind a bush holding lord tubbington.

kurtelizabethhummel: wait, is that my bush? im waving my hand out of the window

itsbrittanybitch: KURT!

kurtelizabethhummel: yes britt?

itsbrittanybitch: THERE'S A FLOATING HAND ABOVE MY HEAD!

kurtelizabethhummel: that's my hand *facepalm*

blaineandthepips: all you have to do now is run through the door..

itsbrittanybitch: is it open?

blaineandthepips: yes but mind the doormat, its slippy…

kurtelizabethhummel: I just heard a really loud meow now im scared.

blaineandthepips: oh my god! britt just slipped on the doormat and Lord Tubbington is kind of just laying there…

itsbrittanybitch: tubby wubby are you ok? :'(

blaineandthepips: its okay britt, he's breathing!

kurtelizabethhummel: right, I'm coming downstairs to check you're okay brittany :S

blaineandthepips: I'm bringing her in the house now…

itsbrittanybitch: I feel fine you guys! lord tubbington kind of cushioned my fall…

blaineandthepips: phewww! okay guys, let's get ready for this partayyyy!

itsbrittanybitch: :D wait, can I bring lord tubbington?

**Saturday, three hours since the party started, 10:04pm**

sexmaniac;yougotzized;itsbrittanybitch;blaineandthepips;barbralupone;straightupbitch;frankenteen have entered the chatroom

yougotzized: someone remind me again why brittany bought her cat…?

blaineandthepips: you mean her unicorn.

itsbrittanybitch: I couldn't just leave lord tubby at home on his own! he could've been abducted or something!

sexmaniac: that's if someone managed to pick him up in the first place…

yougotzized: high five puckerman.

sexmaniac: ;)

barbralupone: has anyone actually seen the cat recently? I'm only asking because I have a severe allergy to them :S

frankenteen: erm I think I saw him outside on the balcony a few minutes ago…

itsbrittanybitch: he probably went out for a smoke when he thought no one else was looking. I've told him before to quit, this is ridiculous. :(

straightupbitch: you guys! get off of chat, we're not having a virtual party, we're having a real one. no one's anywhere near drunk enough yet. well, except for blaine maybe…

blaineandthepips: LETS PLAY SPIN THE UNICORN HORN!

itsbrittanybitch: NO BLAINE YOU ARE NOT SPINNING LORD TUBBINGTON AROUND :(

straightupbitch: do all gay dudes have obsessions with unicorns, or is it just him?

yougotzized: just him, I'm thinking. kurt's definitely found a keeper…

sexmaniac: if he meant spin the bottle then I'm definitely up for it ;D

frankenteen: same here, I'll go find a bottle ;)

straightupbitch: that should be easy enough, blaine's left plenty of bottles lying on the floor…

sexmaniac: true that.

frankenteen: okay I got one!

straightupbitch: everyone into the lounge! we's be playing spin the bottle!

blaineandthepips: WOO! BEST PARTAYY EVERR.

**Saturday 10:43pm**

sexmaniac;yougotzized;itsbrittanybitch;blaineandthepips;barbralupone;straightupbitch;frankenteen;promqueen;kidwhocandance;asianselflover;flyingsolodiva;

kurtelizabethhummel;rock'n'rollbieber have entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: blaineee, you're the best gay guy I've ever kissed, for sure.

blaineandthepips: why thank youuu santana ;) wait, who are the other gay dudes you've kissed?

straightupbitch: oh ya knoww finnocence…

frankenteen: seriously santana! I'm not gay! :(

straightupbitch: pahahaha, well you did seem to like yours and sam's kiss in spin the bottle ;) oh and Karofsky obviously…

frankenteen: no way santana! I was just playing the game! I'm not gay!

straightupbitch: whatever you sayyyy ;)

barbralupone: :O karofsky's gay?

sexmaniac: what da hellll? you serious santana?

straightupbitch: yeaa for suree puckerman, he's da gayest gay that ever gayed

rock'n'rollbieber: I did see him looking at me funny yesterday… O_o

straightupbitch: probably just checking you outt ;)

yougotzized: woah. mind = blown.

flyingsolodiva: woahhh! craziness! kurt! was that why he was bullying you?

kurtelizabethhummel: yes…

flyingsolodiva: dayumm! you shoulda said something!

kurtelizabethhummel: he didn't want me to tell anyone and I don't believe in outing anyone so…

itsbrittanybitch: YAY. another lickleee dolphin at school :D

kurtelizabethhummel: britt, you cant say anything, its meant to be a secret…

itsbrittanybitch: oh :( secrets suck.

kurtelizabethhummel: they sure do… :/

itsbrittanybitch: I HAVE A SECRET! I kissed a rhino. :O

straightupbitch: that's no secret britt… we saw you kiss Lauren.

yougotzized: OKAY. I'M READY TO KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS.

yougotzized has left the chatroom

itsbrittanybitch: I was talking about that toy rhino in your room by the way san O_o

kidwhocandance: well this is awkward.

frankenteen: you have a toy rhino santana?

straightupbitch: indeed I do finnocence and I hear you still have cowboy wallpaper on your walls.

kurtelizabethhummel: touché

itsbrittanybitch: I got san it for her birthday :') best birthday present ever right?

promqueen: erm guys? Lauren wasn't joking you know…

sexmaniac: WOOOO! CATFIGHT IN THE LOUNGE! ;D

rock'n'rollbieber: oh my god, they've gone crazy!

frankenteen: someone help me stop them?

kidwhocandance: I'm coming finn, I can hear them screaming and I'm in the bedroom on the other side of the house.

flyingsolodiva: on your own?

kidwhocandance: erm no…

blaineandthepips: AWKWARD TURTLE.

rock'n'rollbieber: holy shit! Lauren just threw santana against the wall! :O

itsbrittanybitch: :O stop the violence!

kurtelizabethhummel: its okay britt. finn, sam, puck & mike are holding Lauren back now.

flyingsolodiva: shouldn't someone be holding santana back…?

kurtelizabethhummel: oh no, its okay she's kinda just on the floor at the mo-oh my god! santana just jumped on Lauren! :O

flyingsolodiva: oh dear lord… imma go hold her back!

itsbrittanybitch: I'm coming to help!

kurtelizabethhummel: anyone speak Spanish?

blaineandthepips: I DO!

kurtelizabethhummel: -_- no you don't blaine.

blaineandthepips: sometimes I do.

kurtelizabethhummel: blaine! just go help hold santana back!

blaineandthepips: okays sure thing!

asianselflover: erm, has anyone noticed that artie just walked through the door…?

itsbrittanybitch: tina, you mean he rolled through the door, stop being so offensive.

asianselflover: erm brittany aren't you holding santana back?

itsbrittanybitch: brittany is, this is lord tubbington.

asianselflover: … O_o

itsbrittanybitch: and now you're just being offensive to cats. you make me sick.

promqueen: hang on. santana's heading towards artie!

flyingsolodiva: DAMMIT!

blaineandthepips: JANET!

itsbrittanybitch: I LOVEE YOU!

**Let me know if you liked/didn't like it. What did you guys think of the dialogue bit at the beginning, good/bad? Reviews are awesome and make me super happy and yes that was a hint… O_o Anyways, let me know if there's anything you guys want to see in later chapters, I've got a few ideas of what to do next but I'm up for doing some prompts if you have any : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, two chapters in one go :') Just warning you this chapter's super long… I kinda got carried away but whatever, hope you like it anyways :'3 This chapter's just carrying on from the last one so everyone's still online. Hope you enjoy it, here you go!**

**Reference:**

**Rachel- barbralupone**

**Finn- frankenteen**

**Santana- straightupbitch**

**Brittany- itsbrittanybitch**

**Artie- wheels**

**Tina- asianselflover**

**Mike- kidwhocandance**

**Puck- sexmaniac**

**Quinn- promqueen**

**Kurt- kurtelizabethhummel**

**Mercedes- flyingsolodiva **

**Blaine- blaineandthepips**

**Lauren- yougotzized**

**Sam- rock'n'rollbieber**

promqueen: erm guys I don't think it's the time for virtual singing since a very angry santana has just knocked artie out of his wheelchair…

flyingsolodiva: woah. santana looks mad, like really mad :S

kurtelizabethhummel: oh dear god, artie's brave for turning up like this, santana looks like she's ready to kill someone…

blaineandthepips: dudesss, why's artieee on da floor? when did he turn up?

asianselflover: just now, he rolled through the door…

itsbrittanybitch: then santana kinda attacked him and he fell out of his wheelchair :S I'm gonna go help him get back up

asianselflover: I'll come and help you brittany

kurtelizabethhummel: I think I'll go and calm santana down… she seems a bit hysterical at the moment O_o

flyingsolodiva: good luck kurt…

blaineandthepips: this partayy's got dramatic :o

promqueen: you could say that… lauren's got a black eye, santana's cut her lip open & knocked artie out of his wheelchair and artie's lying in santana's hallway…

blaineandthepips: alrighttt quinnn no needd to ruin de fun :(

straightupbitch: its fine guys I sorted the four eyes out.

frankenteen: santana don't you think that's kinda of mean just chucking him out onto the street like that…

rock'n'rollbieber: finn, I'd be careful what I say if I were you, santana's drunk…

frankenteen: yes but as you probably remember she's classed as a weepy girl drunk and is currently in Mike's arms sobbing…

rock'n'rollbieber: -_- did you just miss the last 5 minutes where santana was attacking Lauren or something…

straightupbitch: anndd you aren't even classed as a drunk finnocence causeee you don't drink! which sucks.

barbralupone: hey guys I fooorrrgoot to ttelelll yooouuuu JESSE 3 will be here sooooon like nnooww I think :s

straightupbitch: yay jeessee I love Jesse he is my number one forever and ever tilll I diee

kidwhocandance: santana will you stop crying? my t-shirt's got all wet…

itsbrittanybitch: you should be a stripper drunk like mee mikee, tina tells me those abs are as awesoomme as unicorns and dolphins : D so they must be pretty awesome.

asianselflover: its alright Jesse's here now mike, him and santana are pretty close… I'm sure he'll calm her down…

straightupbitch: what makes you think that asiannn?

asianselflover: ohh nothing :P

supersmoothagent has entered the chatroom

straightupbitch: WHERE'S MY JESSE GIVE ME MY JESSEE!

frankenteen: now she's converted to an angry girl drunk :/

rock'n'rolbieber: oh you finally caught on then did you…

supersmoothagent: its alright santana I'm here and imma get this party started!

frankenteen: erm Jesse we were fine without you, actually we were having a pretty fun time.

supersmoothagent: whatever you say finnocence. ha! sorry couldn't resist, did you know santana's got a lot of funny names for you. by the way santana why was there a guy in a wheelchair outside your door?

straightupbitch: what do you mean 'was there'? he should still be there : (

supersmoothagent: no he wheeled away as soon as I said I was santana's friend :s

itsbrittanybitch: aaahhh jesse you're such a nice person saying artie wheeled down the street :3 people could learn from you, you should be our nations president.

frankenteen: -_-

straightupbitch: wait. he was conscious? I knocked him out cold for sure, damn I obviously need to hit him harder next time.

supersmoothagent: next time? santana I don't think he'll be coming near you again anytime soon and thanks britt I have considered it but I have bigger plans, like setting up a dolphin charity :)

itsbrittanybitch: I LOVE YOU ,YOU LOVE DOLPHINS :O

frankenteen: you're such a manipulative person, making people like you with lies because you cant get friends any other way…

barbralupone: finn stop laying into my boyfriend, you can't lecture people about lying -_- HYPOCRITEEE!

straightupbitch: well meeee and jesssee totally havee it going on sooo he wonntt be your boyfriend for much loooonnnggger man hands.

barbralupone: what's that supposed to mean?

promqueen: I think this is a perfect time for a game…

flyingsolodiva: agreed.

sexmaniac: anyone got any ideas? I'd like it to involve drinking because that's fun. and there's definitely some people who are too sober. *cough* finn. quinn.

frankenteen: designated driver

barbralupone: jesse what does santana mean?

yougotzized: I am totally not turned on by you right now.

asianselflover: what about 'never have I ever'?

blaineandthepips: thaaattt soooundddds toootttallllyyy aawwweeesommmee, everyone go sit in a circle in the loungeee! CAUSEE CIRCLES ARE THE MOST AWESOMEST SHAPE EVER XD

itsbrittanybitch: I'm confused. how'd you play never have I ever… O.o

straightupbitch: welllll basicalllyyy, for example, someone says never have I ever rode a dolphin and if you have rode a dolphin you take a sip of your drink, if you haven't, you don't do anything. d'you get it britt?

itsbrittanybitch: mmmmmm, kindaaa…

straightupbitch: it'll make more sense when we play : ) who wantssss to start this thangg?

sexmaniac: I will ;)

**Saturday, 11:29pm**

flyingsolodiva: ugh. trust puck to do 'never have I ever had a random'. -_-

frankenteen: is it just me who isn't surprised that brittany's had a random… O.o

kurtelizabethhummel: or puck or santana for that matter…

straightupbitch: SHU'UP LADY FACEE. EVERYBODY'S GOT A RANDOM ;)

itsbrittanybitch: she speaks the truth.

asianselflover: I can't believe you've had a random mike! :O seriously.

kidwhocandance: what can I say, the ladies loveee the abs tina ;)

sexmaniac: nice work chang ;)

kidwhocandance: you too puckerman ;)

rock'n'rollbieber: BROMANCE! ;)

kurtelizabethhummel: I second sam's comment.

sexmaniac: can I just say Lauren. I'm totally turned on by the fact that you've had a random. looksss like I'm not the only dude to dig on chicks with curvesss ;)

yougotzized: you got that right puckerman ;) 

blaineandthepips: RIGHTTTTTT. MEEE NEXT!

**Saturday, 11:43pm**

promqueen: this obviously had to involve unicorns didn't it…

blaineandthepips: THATSSS CAUSEE WE ALL LOVEEE UNICORNS.

itsbrittanybitch: JUSTTT SPREADINGG DA UNICORN LOVEEE. 3 3 3 3 3

kurtelizabethhummel: well thanks to blaine's 'never have I ever' we all now know that blaine & britt are the only ones to have rode a unicorn…

frankenteen: I have a new category for drunk people guys. the unicorn obsessive drunk. blaine falls into this category.

yougotzized: agreed.

straightupbitch: NEXT. COMEEE ON GUYS DO SOME GOOD ONES.

barbralupone: she means ones to do with sex.

rock'n'rollbieber: pahaha! nice one Rachel :')

barbralupone: well, it had to be said.

supersmoothagent: I'm sensing some santana hate from you Rachel. : (

barbralupone: well, that is allowed jesse. and I am my own woman therefore I will not have my opinions oppressed by you. a man.

frankenteen: you tell him Rachel! new drunk category. the feminist drunk. Rachel, you've converted to one of them now.

sexmaniac: jeezz finn, lighten up! get drunk already & forget about your stupid categories! :P

frankenteen: designated driver. someone has to be responsible.

kidwhocandance: I'm with puck on thissss, you sound like my dad!

sexmaniac: he sounds like my granddad!

kidwhocandance: LOL. *knuckle touch*

rock'n'rollbieber: you guysss keep spreading da bromance! ;) I'LL GO NEXT.

**Saturday, 11:53pm**

kidwhocandance: LOLLLLL. gotta say that was a good one sam ;)

barbralupone: I CANT BELIEVE THIS. I AM TRULY SHOCKED.

asianselflover: seriously mike, you're kinda a slut aren't you!

frankenteen: woahhh. angry drunk tina…

flyingsolodiva: okay, take a chill pill tina. at least he's being honest about it I guess.

itsbrittanybitch: what just happened? I went to find lord tubbington… O_o

sexmaniac: convenient really…

kurtelizabethhummel: sam did 'never have I ever slept with santana'…

flyingsolodiva: and sam, finn, puck, jesse & mike took a drink…

itsbrittanybitch: so… they were probably just thirsty…? O.o

kurtelizabethhummel: no britt, it's part of the game, that means they've all slept with santana…

itsbrittanybitch: oh yeah! I knew that one anyway :') I'm super clever right? :D

barbralupone: YOU KNEW THAT JESSE HAD SLEPT WITH SANTANA?

itsbrittanybitch: well yeah obviously…

barbralupone: OBVIOUSLY? OBVIOUSLY?

itsbrittanybitch: capitals scare me… :S yeah, santana tells me stuff, we are best friends…

barbralupone: YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!

itsbrittanybitch: why would I do that…? O_o

straightupbitch: calm the hell down berry! and leave britt alone! if jesse wanted to tell you he would've said something…

flyingsolodiva: all I can say is the only people I'm surprised took a drink is jesse & mike…

yougotzized: truee that!

frankenteen: see Rachel, he lies all the time…

flyingsolodiva: and we all know who else should've taken a drink…

kurtelizabethhummel: …

kidwhocandance: awkward turtle.

itsbrittanybitch: I'm pretty sure you guys try and confuse me on purpose :( anways MY GO NEXT!

kidwhocandance: and the awkward turtle just had babies.

**Sunday, 00:03pm**

kurtelizabethhummel: OH THE IRONY.

yougotzized: oh yes, hummel, oh yes.

blaineandthepips: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT.

kurtelizabethhummel: blaine. you're gay.

blaineandthepips: IT'S A SONG KURT!

kurtelizabethhummel: -_-

rock'n'rollbieber: woah, 8 people took a drink on that one :P

frankenteen: well since brittany did 'never have I ever kissed a girl' that immediately includes all the boys…

rock'n'rollbieber: puck & mike are right finn… you really need to get drunk :P

yougotzized: never thought I'd see miss perfect prom queen taking a drink on that 'never have I ever'…

promqueen: I kissed Rachel in spin the bottle remember zizes, it was part of the game.

yougotzized: *nods slowly* alrightt Fabray :P

sexmaniac: some people are seriously not playing this game properly, *cough* santana, brittany… the point is to be truthful.

itsbrittanybitch: huh? are you ill puck? you coughed…

sexmaniac: and now I can't tell if brittany really doesn't understand or if she's just covering up the fact that neither her or santana took a drink on that 'never have I ever kissed a girl'…

promqueen: whatever puck, just drop it…

blaineandthepips: I'm withhhh quinn, puck. itssss justaaa gamee :3

promqueen: erm thanks blaine? well I'll go next…

**Sunday, 00:14pm**

flyingsolodiva: that was quite an interesting one actually.

asianselflover: it wass, now we know who the cheaters are…

kurtelizabethhummel: once again, gotta say no surprise puck took a drink… bit surprised by finn though…

frankenteen: at least I didn't lie…

kurtelizabethhummel: well you did when you cheated on someone… :P

yougotzized: touché.

promqueen: it's a good thing artie isn't here… that could've been awkward considering britt just revealed she's cheated on someone and artie's the only long-term boyfriend she's had… O_o

straightupbitch: well I guess I did britt a favour by kicking him out then.

blaineandthepips: gooood point there! you probably did me and kurt a favour as well, he probably would've yelled at us for helping britt escape :S

kurtelizabethhummel: ah, that's true, we're still gonna have to confront him at school though O.o

blaineandthepips: mehh, it was worth it ;D

itsbrittanybitch: totally worth it! n'aww I loveee you guys! :3

blaineandthepips: LOVEEE YOU TOO BRITT! ;D

rock'n'rollbieber: am I the only wondering who quinn, santana, brittany, finn & puck cheated with and on who?

barbralupone: i second that comment sam.

blaineandthepips: CONFESSIONS YOU GUYSSS!

straightupbitch: nopeee that's not part of the game!

blaineandthepips: that sucks :(

straightupbitch: whatever, I don't make the rules up, who's next?

asianselflover: I'll do one : )

**Sunday, 00:22pm**

itsbrittanybitch: aww, that was a cute one! 3

straightupbitch: well Rachel cries basically every time she sings a solo so she was an obvious one for 'never have I ever cried/broke down while singing a song'…

barbralupone: well, I'm sorry for showing emotional depth in my singing santana, we can't all be bitches like you.

kurtelizabethhummel: oh dear god, not another catfight.

promqueen: except santana did actually take a drink Rachel…

yougotzized: gotta say quinn speaks the truth.

frankenteen: I don't remember santana ever crying or breaking down while singing… O_o

rock'n'rollbieber: neither do i… O.o

straightupbitch: that's probably because I didn't sing it in glee club, trouty mouth.

asianselflover: well how do we know you're not lying then?

itsbrittanybitch: I was there when she was singing! : )

sexmaniac: just you…?

kurtelizabethhummel: nopeee, I was as well.

straightupbitch: you were…?

flyingsolodiva: when was this, you never mentioned it kurt…

kurtelizabethhummel: ah I guess I must've forgot… it was the week when we were doing a tribute to rumours by Fleetwood mac.

flyingsolodiva: oh right, what song?

kurtelizabethhummel: songbird : )

flyingsolodiva: ah nice, it would've been cool to have seen you sing that santana.

straightupbitch: erm thanks I guess?

barbralupone: well why didn't you sing it in glee club then?

straightupbitch: jesus berry, stop interrogating me.

itsbrittanybitch: she was too nervous in the end.

barbralupone: I see.

kidwhocandance: tina, can I just say I really liked that song you sung me for valentine's day 3

asianselflover: it sucked, by the end of it I was on the floor curled up…

kidwhocandance: it was still really good though! 3

asianselflover: I lovee you mikeee chang! 3

straightupbitch: ugh, seriously, you guys need to go get a room.

blaineandthepips: well anywayysssss! who's going next!

yougotzized: I've got one.

**Sunday, 00:36pm**

flyingsolodiva: pahaha, that was a very specific 'never have I ever'.

sexmaniac: dayumm I do love me some good catfights. ;)

kurtelizabethhummel: 'never have I ever had a catfight with santana' did you really have to bring that up again Lauren?

yougotzized: I'm not dropping it till she admits that I won that fight. for sure.

straightupbitch: hah. no way. you're a joke zizes.

frankenteen: okay you two, calm down, we don't want any more fights tonight…

rock'n'rollbieber: I agree with finn on this one, who wants to go next?

barbralupone: me, lauren's 'never have I ever' gave me an idea for mine.

**Sunday, 00:45pm**

blaineandthepips: WOOO! me and jesse are the only one's not taking a drink! feeling da loveee ;)

supersmoothagent: totally agree blaine ;) this is an achievement.

yougotzized: good one berry.

barbralupone: thank you Lauren : )

kurtelizabethhummel: 'never have I ever been insulted by santana'. people who can truthfully say that statement are to be congratulated, so well done blaine & jesse.

straightupbitch: just keeping it real guys…

rock'n'rollbieber: I have two words. trouty. mouth.

frankenteen: you said that I had weird pyramid nipples…

yougotzized: I can beat sam. I have just one word. rhino.

promqueen: you said that you were surprised that I didn't have a lizard baby…

kurtelizabethhummel: you just generally make gay jokes towards me.

flyingsolodiva: you call me wheezy like all the time… -_-

barbralupone: and you seemed to have taken to calling me man hands. just thought I'd point that out.

straightupbitch: well, thank you all for reminding me of my hilarious and witty insults. all I can say is, it's all in the username.

flyingsolodiva: *eye roll* anywayss, imma go next.

**Sunday, 00:56pm**

straightupbitch: you know what, I get the feeling that you're still pissed about you and sam breaking up… am I right or am I right?

flyingsolodiva: if that's what you wanna think santana… I only said that 'never I have ever' causseee I couldn't think of anything else to say :P

straightupbitch: niceeee excuse wheezy :P

barbralupone: can I just say it's actually rather surprising the amount of people in this room who can take a drink on 'never have I ever dated someone for more than month'.

yougotzized: gotta agreeee, 10 people took a drink :P me and puckerman are still goinggg stronggg WOO!

sexmaniac: ohhhh yeahh ;) lovee you zizes! ;)

blaineandthepips: ME AND KURT ARE SOULMATESSSSS DUDESSS. LOVINGG YOU FOREVER KURTIEEE!

kurtelizabethhummel: it would've been even nicer if you had said that when you weren't drunk but thanks anywayss blaine, love you too!

itsbrittanybitch: MY DOLPHINS ARE THE CUTEST :3

supersmoothagent: hey rachelll have we been dating for more than a month?

barbralupone: erm I doonntttt knooow :S maybbeee

frankenteen: ermm guys I think you should all slow down a little or stop with the drinking I mean everyone is sort of going crazy especially brittany and blaine.

blaineandthepips: BRITT OUR NAMES START WITH THE SAME LETTER WE WERE TOTALLY MADE TO BE BEST FRIENDS!

itsbrittanybitch: YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE BEEST FRIENNDD FOR EVER! 3

straightupbitch: I see how it is…

itsbrittanybitch: im sooorryyy sannntanna butt eveenn thee unniccorrnss think you'ree kind ooff mean :S

kidwhocandance: I wannna goooo :(

kurtelizabethhummel: go for it mike before another fight kicks of…

**Sunday, 01:08**

barbralupone: im surprised that only two people have slept with brittany compared to Santana's five people…

flyingsolodiva: I thought there were three?

barbralupone: yeah but Blaine really?

rock'n'rollbieber: yeah but britt has slept with pretty much the whole school aswell…

itsbrittanybitch: :)

asianselflover: MIKE YOU ABSOLUTE SLUT SLEEPING WITH BRITTANY AND SANTANA I BET YOU'VE DONE RACHEL ASWELL!

barbralupone: erm no he hasn't…

kidwhocandance: but that was all last year before I met the right woman for me :)

straightupbitch: oh please mike I don't think you were thinking that when you were dated the hottest and most popular girl that year.

itsbrittanybitch: ME!

straightupbitch: I was talking about me

barbralupone: as usual

itsbrittanybitch: santana that was mean…

blaineandthepips: DON'T UPSET MY BEST FRIEND SANTANA!

straightupbitch: sorrryy brittt. whateverrrr blaine and she's my best friend, so back off AFORESS I ENDS YOU.

blaineandthepips: actuallyyy britt's my best friend, she said so herself :P so you can just back off AFORESS I ENDSS YOUU.

straightupbitch: OH IS THAT RIGHT. YOU WANNA HAVE THIS CONVERSATION BLAINE? LET'S HAVE IT. BRINGGG IT.

kurtelizabethhummel: jesus! santana, calm it down! blaine, stop provoking her.

blaineandthepips: okay you're right kurt, it's the alcohol. look, I'm ermm sorry santana.

straightupbitch: whatever blaine, me too, yeah its just the alcohol…

blaineandthepips: but brittany's still my best friend! hehehehehehe :P

straightupbitch: fine, I see, if thats how you wanna play it.

straightupbitch has left the chatroom

blaineandthepips: :o where'd she go…?

promqueen: erm…why's santana got lord tubbington in her arms? blaine, I'm just gonna warn you, she's running towards the lounge with him, you're not in there are you?

blaineandthepips: yeah, I am! :S AHH KURT IM SUPER SCARED NOW! D:

kurtelizabethhummel: wait a second, I'm on my way…

itsbrittanybitch: I'LL SAVEEE YOU BLAINEYY!

**Saturday, 01:32**

blaineandthepips: kurtie is britt going to be okaiii?

kurtelizabethhummel: yeah she just got a few scratches where the cat hit her face…

frankenteen: I think everyone should leave now the party has got out of hand…

supersmoothagent: no one has got seriously hurt gosh.

straightupbitch: well you know where the door is and I suggest you use it you are really getting on my nerves :(

frankenteen: right fine I see how everyone feels about me being here, you haven't been afraid to express your feelings, have you?

kurtelizabethhummel: oh come off it finn and I can't ram ten people into my car can I?

frankenteen has left the chatroom

straightupbitch: right I guess some of you will have to crash at my place :/

itsbrittanybitch: hows my lord tubbington?

promqueen: erm well I think he's a bit frightened of life in general at the moment but I don't think he's injured…

straightupbitch: look britt I wasn't aiming the overweight cat of yours at your head, you just kind of got in the way :/

itsbrittanybitch: its okay im sure some unicorn saliva will clear the cuts up sooner or later I mean unicorns are pretty magical.

blaineandthepips: true dat

blaineandthepips has changed his username to MadeOfUnicornDust

kidwhocandance: santana can I crash here my parents don't like me getting drunk and I will have to listen to a two hour long lecture on the dangers of underage drinking.

straightupbitch: yes alright then I suppose tina will want to be staying aswell

asianselflover: yes but not because I want to make sure he doesn't sleep with you.

kidwhocandance: well thanks for the trust you have in me we should go to asian couples counselling.

asianselflover: no. never again.

sexmaniac: erm santana me and zizes are staying aswell.

rock'n'rollbieber: and I don't think my parents will appreciate me and quinn sneaking back into the motel at this hour.

straightupbitch: yeah yeah whatever, how many's that?

itsbrittanybitch: unicorns

kurtelizabethhummel: six

supersmoothagent: you know I'll be staying santana ;)

barbralupone: yes and so will I, Jesse so there will be none of that.

kurtelizabethhummel: so I guess its just me blaine, Mercedes and britt in the car then.

itsbrittanybitch: and Lord tubbington don't forget lord tubby kurtie…

MadeOfUnicornDust: but I wannnaaa stayyyyy : (

kurtelizabethhummel: no you're definitely not staying.

flyingsolodiva: we should probably goo its kind of late wait Blaine don't you live in Westerville?

MadeOfUnicornDust: yeah! I think :S

flyingsolodiva: that's like an hour away…

itsbrittanybitch: blaineeyyy will you crashhh at my place we can have sweet unicorn dreams together : )

MadeOfUnicornDust: yeah I don't want to be turning up at kurts house again not like last time

kurtelizabethhummel: but we weren't together then, but I suppose you would be better off at britt's house, especially since finn is in a mood and probably wont appreciate you two going on about unicorns…

straightupbitch: alrightt see youu guys sorry again about your face britt and your cat… :/

promqueen: byeee see you Monday

yougotzized: yeah byee

kurtelizabethhummel: go grab your cat britt we'll meet you in the car.

itsbrittanybitch: not forgetting the unicorns kurtie don't forget the unicorns.

MadeOfUnicornDust: YEAH DON'T FORGET THE UNICORNS!

**Let me know what you thought! Did you think it was too long or was it okay? Drunk Blaine is really fun to write and I love the idea of him and Brittany like best friends ;) At first I wasn't really sure how to write the 'Never have I ever' game with them still being chatroom but I hope what I've done makes sense and isn't too confusing… O_o ANYWAYSSS, REVIEW GUYSS! THAT'D WOULD BE AS AWESOME AS UNICORNS. :3**


End file.
